


Long Furby x reader (female version)

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: F/F, Furbies, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Long furby is female in this though we all know they are a non binary icon, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, female long furby, furby sex, strap on, top long furby, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Long furby takes you home from a bar...
Relationships: Long Furby x reader
Kudos: 2





	Long Furby x reader (female version)

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a male version. Both versions are gay because we do not support straight people in this household. I’m sorry but it’s against my religion.
> 
> Also I’m a gay guy who has no understanding of females having sex (lesbian or heterosexual) so SORRY.
> 
> I also wrote this after seeing Strangeæons video on furby fanfics and I would be very honoured if she read this.

You’re drunk, very. You’re at a bar with friends. The music is loud and you’re surrounded by strangers. You don’t give a shit (You are very drunk). You feel the urge to pee and stumble into the woman’s bathroom. You immediately forget why you went there. “Well hello there y/n” a seductive female voice said. She wraps her arms... oh wait those aren’t arms... they were LONG FURBY?!?!?! You turn around in shock to see the most attractive woman you’ve ever seen. Well, she was a long Furby. She inexplicably had humongous titties and a thicc juicy pussy. (A/n I’m sorry if that is inaccurate I am both male and VERY not attracted to women). You feel your pussy quiver in delight and release juicy juices. “Let me take you home baby girl” she whispers in your ear. You immediately oblige. 

She drives you to her house (a/n don’t question how she drives with no arms okay). She pulls you inside and makes out with you roughly against a wall. You grind against her, you want more. “Y/n, we can’t. You’re too drunk to consent” She says sternly.  
You whine in need. But some deep part of you understands and you let her tuck you into her bed. She wraps her long furry body around you. You are no longer aroused, just comforted.

You wake up to the smell of pancakes drifting through long Furby's apartment. You stumble into the kitchen with a killer hangover. You flop onto one of the stools and groan. “Want some water y/n?” Long Furby asks sweetly. You accept it. It doesn’t do much (a/n is that inaccurate? I’m not old enough to drink alcohol yet). It is then you notice that long Furby is cooking pancakes wearing lingerie. Obviously, you are turned on and go up to her and grind on her (a/n is that what people do? I DONT KNOW IM A VIRGIN...sadly) “hey there y/n, is someone horny?” Long Furby chuckles. 

She pulls you into her bedroom (after turning the stove off because even though she likes arson she also doesn’t want to die (well that’s assuming long furbies can even die). She pushes you down onto the bed and sucking violently at your neck. “Ah!” You moan loudly. Long Furby is a lesbian sex god. She strips you of your clothes and spreads your legs. “Look at that fine pussy” she says before licking it aggressively (a/n I’m sorry for the rest of the smut. I’m too gay to be writing women having sex. Not just lesbians just like women in general).

Your vagina is leaking violently and long Furby is loving it. She is pumping three fingers into it. Then she pulls out her secret weapon... A TEN INCH STRAP-ON. She pushes into your moist pussy. You cry (in pleasure) loudly as she ponds your g-spot. Oh lord, you’re not gonna be able to walk for days after this. She grunts as she pounds into you. You moan LOUDLY as your orgasm rips through you. You will NEVER have a better sexual experience than this one. Long Furby moans as she orgasms as well. You collapse on top of each other, completely exhausted.

“That *pant* was the *pant* best thing *pant* ever” You admit. Long Furby smiles and asks  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”   
You say yes.  
The End


End file.
